Como sobreviver a uma gestação
by The Shadowy Cat
Summary: Ter um filho não é nada fácil. Principalmente se você for Hermione Granger, e estiver casada com Draco Malfoy. - draco x hermione -


N/A: Essa fic foi escrita em uma aula particularmente entediante de geografia, portanto, não tente achar muito sentido nela XD

É também uma participante do I Challenge de Ficlets do Fórum Grimmauld Place.

R-E-V-I-E-W – P-L-E-A-S-E!

----

- Draco, eu estou com medo.

- Não precisa ter medo, Hermione.

- Draco, eu estou com muito medo.

- Fique calma, vai dar tudo certo.

- Não, não vai.

- Vai sim, não se preocupe.

- E se acontecer alguma coisa?

- Não vai acontecer nada, Hermione, agora dá pra parar de encher a paciência?

- Mas e se ele nascer prematuro? Ou com alguma doença? Ou...

- Hermione, o máximo que pode acontecer com esse bebê é ele herdar sua maldita ansiedade.

* * *

- Draco, eu não estou me sentindo bem.

- O quê foi?

- Eu estou enjoada. Acho que vou vomitar.

- Então sai de perto de mim!

- Malfoy me leva até o banheiro, _agora._

- E se você vomitar na minha roupa?

- Eu só vou fazer isso se você não me levar até o banheiro. Anda logo!

- Calma estressada. Mas cuidado com meus sapatos novos, são de marca.

* * *

- Draco? Draco! Acorda.

- Hum?

- Eu estou com vontade de comer sorvete com chocolate.

- O quê?

- Eu quero sorvete com chocolate!

- Não acredito que você me acordou por isso.

- Vai pegar pra mim.

- Hermione, são três horas da manhã.

- E daí?

- E daí que eu estou morrendo de sono.

- Mas eu quero sorvete com chocolate.

- Você não pode esperar até amanhecer?

- Não. Eu estou com vontade de comer isso agora.

- Mas eu não estou com vontade de levantar.

- Vai negar o pedido de uma mulher grávida?

- Deixe-me pensar... Vou.

- Draco Malfoy vá buscar sorvete com chocolate pra mim AGORA, a não ser que você não queira mais ter chances de pôr uma nova vida no mundo.

- Chantagista.

- O quê você está murmurando aí?

- Nada. Vou buscar seu sorvete.

* * *

- Hermione, por quê você está chorando?

- Sai daqui, Draco, não quero que você me veja assim!

- Assim como?

- Eu... snif... estou muito gorda... snif... não estou?

- Bem, você realmente está com uma barriguinha, mas...

- SAI DAQUI AGORA!

- O quê foi? Você me perguntou, eu apenas respondi... não, não começa a chorar de novo, por favor.

- E-eu... n-não quero mais... snif... sair de c-casa...

- Como você pretende não sair de casa se tem que ir ao médico periodicamente?

- Eu não vou... snif... vou ficar trancada no quarto até o fim da minha vida! Ninguém vai me ver feia assim!

- Hermione, você não está feia.

- Estou sim.

- Não, você está tão bonita quanto era antes de ficar grávida.

- Sério?

- É sim. Você é a grávida mais linda que eu já vi.

* * *

- Draco, corre aqui!

- Que é? É o bebê? O que houve?

- Eu o senti mexer!

- Quem?

- O bebê, idiota! Ele acabou de se mexer! Olha aqui!

- Não estou sentindo nada.

- Espera. Ele tinha chutado, tenho certeza.

- Senti alguma coisa! Ele... ele tá se mexendo. É tão estranho...

- Porque é estranho?

- Saber que isso está dentro de você.

- Você realmente sabe estragar um momento, Draco.

* * *

- AI!

- Hermione, você ta bem?

- Ai... ai...

- Hermione, por quê você está apertando a barriga? O que está acontecendo?

- A... A bolsa d'água... Estourou...

- Você quer dizer que vai ter o bebê?

- Ai... é...

- Mas não era só daqui a duas semanas? O quê que eu faço agora?

- Draco, liga... AI!... Pro hospital!

* * *

- Draco, eu estou com medo... Eu não quero ter esse bebê agora, não quero...

- Não adianta não querer, Hermione. Você vai ter que ter esse filho nesse momento.

- AI! Me ajuda, eu não quero ter esse filho agora, não quero!

- Daqui a pouco nós chegamos no hospital. Fique calma.

- CALMA? COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FIQUE... AAIII!

- Não se agite. Eu vou te ajudar.

- Draco, dar um beijo na palma da minha mão não é uma... Ai!... coisa que me ajude muito no momento.

- Mas é a única que eu posso fazer.

* * *

- Força! Está quase lá!

- Dói... AAAHHHHH!

BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

- Nasceu! E é um menino, Srta. Malfoy. Olhe só que lindo.

- Ele é mesmo... arf... lindo. Draco, nosso filho nasceu!

- Sim, Hermione... nosso garoto.

* * *

- O nome dele vai ser Cristopher.

- É um belo nome. Aposto que o Cristopher vai ser tão bonito quanto o pai.

- Convencido.

- Também te amo.


End file.
